


I'll love you to the moon and back

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Owns A Bach, Woo Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With sun streaming through the window of his bach, Tony Stark is going to make his lover the happiest he has ever been. With a plan that somehow involves a tree branch, magic and ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully write squeal to this but I kinda suck at life so I'll see. Tell me what you think guys. Comments brighten mine and every else's day. Thanks. You guy's are awesome.

Warmth and comfort surrounded the genius as he slowly started to wake up. Still in the state between waking and dreaming he fought to keep his eyes open. Sunlight streamed through the windows of the bach, enveloping the room in a hazy golden glow. The dream Tony had just awoken from was strange one filled with love, magic and. Bees? Opening the top drawer of the set beside the bed he reached over and grabbed and pair of khaki shorts and his beloved Metallica t-shirt. Stretching, he climbed out of the deliciously comfortable double bed and shoved the clothes on. After dressing he sauntered to the other room, nodding to Bruce on his way and pulled open the door to head outside. He stepped out onto the wooden deck and look around, blinking in the sunlight. Outside tony found his lover sitting with a cup of his famous green apple and cinnamon tea in his hand, focused on the few fluffy white clouds rolling over the light blue sky.  
“Hey Lo.” the shorter man said smiling and leaned down to kiss the god.  
“Hello Anthony.” Loki replied looking up at him, an expression of love and wonder for the new day covering his features. Tony stared into his lovers eyes for a moment then sat beside, one arm hooked around his shoulders, basking the warm summer morning sun. A comfortable silence fell over them. There was very little movement that morning except for the slight swaying of branches in the wind and the odd butterfly fluttering from one flower to the next.  
The mortal just sat for a moment before he noticed a single branch lying beside the large cherry tree. A single unopened blossom upon it. The plan, already formed in his head took center stage as he stood and walked over to it. Gently he picked it up and looked at it for a moment before calling out to the other man.  
“Hey Princess, come over here a moment.” Looking slightly bemused the god made his way over to where his lover was standing.  
“Yes darling?” Loki questioned.  
A number of years ago a high school friend of Tony’s had shown him a trick that mesmerized and bewildered him. he hadn't thought at the time it could be anything more than a magic trick but now obviously he wasn't so sure.  
“Close your eyes.” Loki complied. Tony handed him the branch and took a step back but not before slipping something onto it.  
“Hold this and hold the tree with your other hand and make sure tree branch is touching it.” Loki did it somewhat hesitantly.  
“Tony, wha...” he began but tony cut him off.  
“Ah. Shh. Now I need to picture your happiest memory, something from your childhood maybe?”  
“Alright.”  
“Great. Now tell me about it in perfect detail and don’t miss anything. And keep your eyes closed. Focus on your magic and the memory.” Loki nodded and thought for a minute before speaking.  
“I was about four hundred. Roughly five years of age here. Thor couldn't have been that much older. Anyway we had been having a rather uneventful morning so we were both quite restless. Thor decided that we should go adventuring so we ventured out to the large orchards behind the palace. We ran through them trying to catch one another and we stumbled upon the most beautiful clearing. In the center was a rather big lake covered in the most vibrantly green water plants and shining dragonflies. The sun was streaming through the trees and there were rabbits everywhere. I was just standing, staring in wonder and at the beauty when a rather large bumblebee landed on my nose. I tried to stay perfectly still so I didn't startle it. I was staring down my nose at it and I suppose I must have looked rather ridiculous and cross-eyed and Thor was laughing so I started laughing and we stood like that for maybe five minutes laughing but it felt like an age. I remember being so happy in that moment.”  
Everyone else had slowly gathered around outside and they were standing on the deck staring the branch in disbelief. Thor had tears rolling down his checks.  
“You can open your eyes now baby.” Tony whispered, shocked and brilliantly happy that it had worked. Loki opened his eyes and caught sight of the branch. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he stared at the once broken branch which had melded back together with its tree, the blossom flower that moments ago was but a bud.  
“I...I didn't think. I never thought I still had that power. I thought I could only destroy things never create them. This, this is. Oh Anthony. He stepped forward and pulled his love into a deep kiss. Tony broke away first  
“I have one more surprise baby.” He said. Loki gave him a questioning look,  
“Look on the branch love.” He looked back over to the tree, reaching out and plucking the small circle of metal adjourned with dazzling emeralds. The most shocked look crossed Loki’s face.  
“Anthony.” He started.  
“Wait. Let me speak.” Tony got down on one knee and held his hands out to Loki.  
“Loki Liesmith. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you even if I didn't know it at first. Even though at one point we may have been enemies. I knew even them there was place in my heart for you. We have both changed and you have become the most loving, compassionate, charismatic, fun, joyful, beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. After you moved onto the tower we began to spend more time together. Out found your way into my bed and into my heart even though we've had our up’s and down’s. I realized I loved you a long time ago but lately I also realized that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. So I have just one question. Will you marry me?” Loki had one hand over his mouth, the other still holding the ring. Tears running down his face. He nodded mouth closed; then again, he couldn't stop.  
“Yes. Oh Anthony Yes.” Tony stood and took the ring, sliding onto his finger on his left hand.  
“Oh Anthony. It’s beautiful.” Tony slid a hand round the back of his neck, the other on his waist and kissed him with all the love he had. They broke apart as the rest of the group broke out clapping and cheering. Thor rushed forward and pulled his brother into a massive hug. Loki hugged him back.  
“congrats.” Clint said walking over. Thor let his brother go and shook Tony’s hand, congratulating them over and over. The other walked over and continued to congratulate the two. Tony pulled Loki into another kiss. They would have their up’s and down’s. Their difficulties and their troubles but none of these mattered because after all  
Tony loved Loki to the moon and back and Loki loved him too.


End file.
